


诺言

by bamblanche



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: 索林死去的那年冬天，雅梵纳送给比尔博一颗种子。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 7





	诺言

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一篇旧文补档。自己做自己的中译英很慢，什么时候做好，会单发一篇出来。

他是什么时候被拖回埃雷博的，比尔博没有印象。回过神来时，他发现自己坐在一截倾颓的石墙上，愣愣地盯着面前深绿色的大理石纹路。点缀着苍白的淡金色，与红色的细线交织，徜徉在松绿色的波涛中。他觉得自己脸上只剩下两只眼睛，高悬在自己的脖子上。两只酸涩、疲惫却永远不敢闭上的眼球，只想把过去与现在镌刻在脑子里。注视的时间长了，眼前石头的纹路都开始游动。

从夏天最后一颗太阳落下，到现在，不知过去了多少天。多少只沾满灰尘与血迹的靴子从他眼前走过，远方，人们哭号的声音隐隐震动他的鼓膜。

他不明白，妮亚娜要流多少泪水才能汇成一条长河。自己就像失去养分的树，树的汁液因为横亘在树干上的伤疤而逐渐流尽。太阳的光和热烤卷了它的树皮，像即将被投入熔炉的木炭。他焦黑的皮肤被凛冬的寒风灼烧，打卷、变形、脱落。自己仿佛突然赤身裸体，无依无靠，即使是这间辉煌的殿堂，也比坟墓还要寂静。

有人抓住他的手臂，将他拽了起来。比尔博浑浑噩噩地被拖着走，眼前闪过无数彩色的掠影，耳边似乎有人在他耳边低语， ** _没事了_** ， ** _先睡一会儿_** ， ** _你得吃点东西_** ， ** _庞博会拿面包过来_** ，还有那句，他真希望是幻觉的幻觉， ** _葬礼安排在明天_** ……

他栽进柔软的毛毯，好像突然接收了不可违抗的命令，缓缓地被卷入黑色的睡梦中去。

醒来时，他正大步行走在青涩的梦中，身边掠过许多人的幽灵。他盯着那些熟悉但灰白的面庞，急于表达但却无法说话，像冰天雪地中的人那样，牙齿打颤，每一个字拧上了弦，哆哆嗦嗦抖个不停。梦中的人疑惑地看着他。他觉得自己像个哑巴，他的感情，他的思考，他对那些人想说的话，统统塞在嘴巴里，堵得他心口发疼。他低头望向自己心脏的地方，却发现那里什么都没有。

一只微凉的手搭在他的肩膀上。他转过头，发现雅梵纳正站在他的身侧。或许是因为她身着薄如雾气的淡绿色长袍，或许是她宁静的面容，或许只是因为在梦中，他就是知道。他不知道自己的眼眶中为何又涌出了泪水。面对掌管生命的神明，他捂着空洞的心，无声地痛哭。

绿衣的女士露出悲伤的微笑，用手臂环绕住他，轻轻摩挲着。半晌，她拿出一粒玫红色的菱形种子，安慰他道， ** _你回去，将这粒种子种下。种子发芽，若干年后长成大树，在某一年会结出一颗红色的果实。在夏日太阳最后一抹余晖消失在地平线时，将果实摘下吃掉，同时许下愿望。第二天你的愿望就会成真。_**

说完，绿衣的女士扬起裙裾，消失在比尔博的梦中。

当他真正从那团柔软的毛毯中醒来时，比尔博觉得自己的嘴里好像塞满了沙子，眼眶酸肿，四肢无力。他抬起头，发现自己身处某间僻静的储藏室，周围弥漫着陈腐的气息。三两名矮人在他身边昏睡，皱眉咕哝着，似乎在睡梦中也无法逃脱战争的诅咒。他望见储藏室的墙上，从狭窄的通风口射入一束苍白的光。于是他忽觉天光已经大亮，自己至少睡了一个夜晚。

他挣扎着想从毛毯上爬起来，突然，从手中滚出一个小物件，鲜艳的玫红色在陈旧的毯子上格外扎眼。他定睛一看，竟是梦中那粒玫红色的种子。

x 

比尔博没有耽搁。葬礼当天下午，他便收拾妥当与甘道夫辞别远征队，踏上回家的旅程。他将种子小心翼翼地收到内衬胸口位置的口袋里，一路上都没敢再掏出来。直到回到他那空空如也的袋底洞，才用颤抖的手指，将那枚种子勾出来捧在手心里。菱形的种子依旧保持着艳丽的颜色，像一颗小小的心脏，在他手中跳动。

那天晚上，他躺在床板上，做了一个幸福的梦。梦中他把种子种在后花园，一夜之间长出参天大树，又过了一夜，繁茂的枝叶间便挂满了红彤彤的果实。他将果实吞下，心中许愿，第三天清晨便有人来敲他的房门。

可惜，现实不如黄粱梦那般美满。他将种子种在屋后面的空地上，每天醒来第一件事，便是开门去看种子有没有发芽。第一周，没有发芽，第二周，仍然毫无踪迹。他疑惑地翻看家里留下来的园艺手册，甚至拎着装满馅饼的篮子去问村里德高望重的老者，但哪里都没见过这枚怪异的种子，也没人知道怎么种它。不论晴天雨天，不论他浇水还是搬来小凳子眼巴巴地看着，那枚红色的、如同心脏的种子还是没有顶破头顶的土壤。

某天清晨，比尔博被奇怪的声响吵醒。他睡眼惺忪地起身，发现窗外有只渡鸦正在轻轻敲打他的窗楣。他连忙将窗户打开，一只强壮的渡鸦昂首阔步跳了进来。他的脚上缠着一封信。

**_巴金斯老爷，_ **

**_许久没有收到你的消息，我和其他人都很担心你。希望你平安回到了夏尔。今年冬天有两场风暴，所幸食物燃料都很充足，除了有些无聊之外，艾鲁伯一切正常。戴因对艾鲁伯塌陷的重要路段进行抢修，同时，我们还让锅炉和锻造间重新运作起来。门外的雪一融化，我们就恢复了贸易和建设，将戴尔修葺一新。真是项浩大的工程，不过巴德和长湖镇的居民也得以从此安居在戴尔。_ **

**_在此附上欧力为你作的画像，他说你走得太急，忘记给你了。另外格罗因和欧因即将前往蓝山，我们让他们捎上给你带的礼物，有毕佛做的小木鹰，波佛写的歌，邦博的食谱，多力织的手套，诺力从精灵那儿偷来的金勺子（他居然还留着），欧力的书，德瓦林不用的指虎（我们劝他不要送你这个，他不听），格罗因的算盘（同上）和欧因的药膏，大概两个月就到了。_ **

**_巴德、巴因、毕佛、波佛、邦博、多力、诺力、欧力、德瓦林、格罗因、欧因都向你问好。衷心盼望你再来艾鲁伯。_ **

**_巴林，芬丁之子_ **

****

比尔博又惊又喜，读完又从头再读了一遍。看到那些熟悉的名字，听闻他们还挂念着他，比尔博感动得无以复加，又有些愧疚。他顶着乱蓬蓬的脑袋，套上一件晨衣冲向书桌，翻出几张不用的羊皮纸。

****

**_亲爱的巴林，_** 他飞块地写道， ** _很高兴收到你们的消息。艾鲁伯一切安好，真是再好不过。_** 他顿了顿， ** _原谅我没有及时给你们写信。两个月前我回来时，发现房子被拍卖了，家具也被转卖给了其他人。多亏有咱们的合约，否则我都无法证明自己是比尔博·巴金斯。_** 他苦笑了一下。 ** _这两个月来，我用馅饼贿赂了几乎所有夏尔的霍比特人，这才让他们把我的家具还给我。_** 他用羽毛笔轻点信纸的一角，灵光乍现。 ** _对了，不知道你有没有见过一种菱形的红色种子？我在下面附上种子的草图。说来你可能还不相信，这颗种子是雅梵纳送给我的。可我把它种到土里两个月，不管怎么浇水、施肥，就是不发芽。或许我想这和气候有关？是不是北方特有的植物，有特殊的种植方法？_**

**** **_另外提醒格罗因和欧因，下午茶在四点，不要迟到。茶水点心管够，包吃包住。_ **

**_您忠实的比尔博·巴金斯_ **

****

他满意地将信读了一遍，叠好递给那只有些傲慢的渡鸦。渡鸦摇了摇头，扇扇翅膀，转身飞走了。接下来几天，比尔博修建花枝都更加卖力。当他看向那片光秃秃的田圃，也不再愁眉苦脸。

回信是之后某天中午来的。比尔博刚饱餐一顿，便听到窗楣又传来叩击声。

****

**_巴金斯老爷，_ **

**_收到您的回信，我们都开心坏了。格罗因和欧因甚至还说，进入夏尔边界的前两天都不打算吃饭了，饿着肚子去你家吃个够。但很可惜，我没看过这样的种子。即使像孤山这样靠近北境的地方，也没人见过这种奇怪的种子。或许你可以去问问比翁？他天天和动物植物打交道，没准见过呢。这只渡鸦认识去比翁小屋的路。写信给他，在鸟儿临走前给它几块饼干，直接说去比翁小屋就可以。_ **

**_希望你能够找到让种子发芽的办法。在我们的传说里，雅梵纳的种子里面蕴含逝者的生命。当马哈尔将矮人带到他的殿堂时，雅梵纳会将他们的一缕灵魂封在植物或动物身上，让他们依然能够以某种方式参与到生者的世界中来。_ **

**_愿我们在马哈尔的光辉中再会。_ **

**_巴林，芬丁之子_ **

比尔博眼睛耷拉下去，攥着信纸的手微微颤抖。渡鸦不耐烦地用喙击打窗沿，这才令比尔博回过神来。他抬头迷茫望向窗边的鸟儿，起身从储藏室拿了几粒坚果出来。渡鸦这才放过他。比尔博翻弄着手中的信笺，暗暗下定决心。

**_亲爱的比翁，_ **

**_雅梵纳送给我一颗种子，可是她并没有告诉我怎样才能让它发芽。我想您是植物的行家，或许您知道一种菱形的红色种子（附上种子的草图）？我把它种在土里，每天浇水，可过了几个月还是没有动静。或许它不喜欢我家山坡上的土壤？是旁边的灌木太多了吗？如果您肯告诉我一些特殊的栽种技巧，我将十分感激。_ **

**_附上我们夏尔这边的蜂蜜酒配方，我想您一定喜欢。我劝了好久，绿龙酒馆的老板才肯告诉我夏尔蜂蜜酒的秘密。诀窍就是，在加水发酵之前，往里面扔两块苹果（千万不要听信别人的谣言，我们霍比特人从来不在酒里面放一百只蚂蚱腿）。_ **

**_您忠实的比尔博·巴金斯_ **

没过几周，比尔博在花圃锄地的时候，飞来一只毛色靓丽的鸟，落在篱笆上叽叽喳喳叫着。她的腿上绑着一张纸条。比尔博疑惑地将纸条解下来，随手拿过床边的坚果碗，放到鸟儿面前。纸条像是从书上随便撕下来的，背面还有模糊的插图。比翁的笔迹就像夏季的暴风雨，比尔博辨认了好半天。便条写得匆忙，还不小心沾上了蜂蜜：

**_巴金斯先生，谢谢你的蜂蜜酒配方，我这就准备试一试。蚂蚱腿就免了。我没见过这样的种子。假如是雅梵纳送给你的，那一定不是什么寻常东西。你可以去问问拉达加斯特。我把孤山的渡鸦放了回去。现在给你送信的这只鸟儿是拉达加斯特前日给我送信时派来的。她知道怎样找到拉达加斯特。_ **

**_比翁_ **

比尔博不免一阵失落。连比翁都没见过，他怀疑整个中土是否还有其他人知道了。不过，比翁建议他去问拉达加斯特。他还记得这位不修边幅、性情古怪的褐袍巫师。比尔博觉得老巫师早就把他忘了。于是还纠结了一阵要不要冒昧打扰。

最后，想让种子发芽的愿望还是超过了巴金斯家的礼貌。比尔博丢下锄头，洗干净手来到屋里的书桌前。

**_拉达加斯特先生，_** 比尔博用羽毛笔蘸满墨水，却迟迟不知道如何下笔。回过神来，他才发现纸上出现了一大块墨渍。他连忙拽过一张废纸，将多余的墨水吸走，纸上留下难看的疤痕（后来他写完才意识到，自己为何不换张纸写呢）。 ** _日安。我是夏尔的比尔博·巴金斯，曾与您在森林里有过一面之缘。我这次写信是想询问某个种子的种植方法。比翁先生介绍我来问问您，因为您是林间鸟兽的朋友。_** 而且头发里还有一个鸟窝，比尔博心想，没把这句话写上。 ** _而且是位见多识广的巫师，想必您也见过一种菱形的红色果实（附上种子的草图）。这是雅梵纳送给我的，说是把种子种下，待它长成，就能实现愿望。可我把它种在土里，每天浇水，过了几个月还是没有动静。遗憾的是，比翁先生并没有见过这样的种子。如果您知道这种植物的种植方法，可否告诉我呢？我会十分感激。_**

**_您忠实的比尔博·巴金斯_ **

写完之后，比尔博把信拿到花园，惊讶地发现那只漂亮的小鸟把整整一碗坚果都吃完了。她悠闲地立在围栏上，样子却有些滑稽。因为她的体型几乎大了一圈。

**_又及，我希望您家的鸟儿没事。临走前我害怕她饿了，于是拿出一大碗坚果。没想到转眼的功夫，她全都给吃了。她飞走的时候看起来晕乎乎的，我觉得她撑得够呛。_ **

比尔博担忧地目送鸟儿飞走，又拿起锄头。太阳快落山了，比尔博瞥了一眼埋种子的地方，依旧没有任何动静。他叹了口气，继续打理起地里的花。

很多天过去了，集市上开始卖桃子，前些日子种下的花籽都发了芽，可是拉达加斯特的回信还是没有到。比尔博每天照样给那没动静的种子浇水，坐在地头朝围栏发呆，可他再也没看到过那只羽毛靓丽的鸟儿。前几天倒是飞来一群小鸟，比尔博害怕她们把刚撒下的花籽啄走，把半罐子坚果都倒了出来。待鸟群离去，比尔博才脱力地坐在地上，坚果罐的盖子没拧紧都没注意到。

终于，他连自己信里写了什么也忘记了。一天傍晚，他坐在桌前，透过凹面的圆窗欣赏落日余晖。外面安静得反常，树上没了蝉和鸟雀的叫声。比尔博回想自己回来的几个月里都做了什么，结果发现大脑一片空白。不知怎的，他突然觉得疲惫。他推开椅子，到储藏室里拿出长辈从前酿的好酒，踉踉跄跄地夺门而出，坐在屋后的空地上，拧开木塞便往嘴里灌。

一位教养良好的霍比特人不会直接拿起酒瓶子喝酒，但比尔博觉得他早已失去了这个身份，因此也无所顾忌。

他晕乎乎地坐在地上，望着月亮渐渐升起来。恍惚间，他听见长湖镇的喧闹声，身后的酒馆里，食客和凑热闹的人扭打成一团。他裹紧身上的毯子，抽了抽鼻子，独自一人眺望孤山的剪影。

 ** _你怎么出来了，感冒还没好。_** 熟悉的声音从身后传来。

 ** _我酒喝得有点多。_** 比尔博微醺地说。

 ** _你就唑那几口还算喝酒。_** 他哼了一声， ** _像你这种不胜酒力的人，非得在矮人的酒席上被第一个拎起来取笑不可。_**

 ** _明天就走了，我不想被你们丢下。_** 比尔博心不在焉地说。

 ** _怎么可能，_** 他的大手搭在比尔博背上， ** _你早就是我们的一份子了，大家都是你的朋友。我们不会丢下你。_**

 ** _就连你不会？_** 比尔博有些怀疑地问。

 ** _不会。_** 他回答。

**_不会。_** 他双手按在地面上，手指深深嵌进泥土。酒瓶被打翻，上好的陈酿洒了一地。他将脸虔诚地贴在埋下种子的地方，数个月以来积攒的苦楚一齐翻上来，干涩的眼眶终于再次涌出泪水，如同又一场无用的甘霖，滋润了贫瘠的土地。

他是什么时候回袋底洞的，比尔博没有印象，但他被刺眼的阳光晃醒了。他头痛欲裂，从床上下来，拖着脚，慢悠悠地倒了杯水喝。想起昨天自己的落魄样子，酒瓶子还落在后院，他连忙出去把瓶子拿回来。

可曾想，在他埋下种子的地方，在过去几天、几周、几个月都没有发芽的不毛之地，长出一棵嫩绿色的幼苗，静静地伫立在酒瓶子旁边。比尔博先是恍惚地站了一会儿，以为自己还在做梦。接着，他脚步浮虚地走到树苗旁边，蹲下身细细打量。

一颗再普通不过的树苗。

**_种子发芽，若干年后长成大树，在某一年会结出红色的果实。_ **

比尔博长舒一口气，所有的不快与懊悔都沉淀到心底，变为笃定的期盼。

x

他没有再费心买日历，不去数在那之后又过去了几个夏日。他的生活重回正轨，渐渐没了那场突如其来的旅途的影响。他照样栽种他的花卉、番茄。多亏他的孤山朋友带来一些夏尔本地没有的菜籽，他的园圃让其他霍比特人羡慕个没完。他回来的第二个春天，比翁托路过的商队送来了一罐蜜酒，是他按照绿龙酒馆秘制配方制作的。比尔博觉得他可能对“两块苹果”这个数量有什么误解，那蜜酒尝起来就和苹果酱一样。

 ** _不过，_** 他想， ** _或许是个全新的果酱配方。蜂蜜苹果酱。_**

也是在几年之后，比尔博才从突然造访的好友甘道夫哪里听来，拉达加斯特给他送过信。但是，他派来的那群鸟儿想急着回东边的森林，慌忙之间将信丢了，于是空着手飞到了目的地，着急啄食比尔博花园里的花籽。

 ** _你想知道拉达加斯特在信里写了什么吗。_** 甘道夫叼着烟斗，高深莫测地问。

 ** _不用了，_** 比尔博轻松地吐出一个环形的烟圈， ** _我想我已经找到了答案。_**

除此之外，他不远行，没再走出夏尔的边界，成为了一名除却有些怪异，但仍然受人尊敬的巴金斯。日子过得平稳而单调，若是真有什么值得他为之欣喜的，恐怕就是他屋后这棵树，比起其他的树，长得要稍微快一点。

可能是五年，可能是十年，他的树缓慢地成熟了。树冠向外延展，菱形的树叶在初夏的微风中轻轻晃动。暑伏的某个午后，他坐在树下纳凉，背靠树干准备打盹。忽然一阵清风拂过，吹得头顶的树叶沙沙作响。比尔博觉得那就是海浪的声音，在遥远的南方，有陆地终止的地方。陆地和陆地上的生命，不过都被海洋包裹着。传言道，二者的尽头皆有精灵的港湾。他想在自己的生命终止之前，去看望那永生的海。于是他抬头，猛然发现树上结了一颗鲜红的果实，低低地挂在枝头。

比尔博欣喜若狂，连忙起身将果实摘下来。尘封多年的记忆在他心口跳动，他盘算着日子。现在已是暑伏，再过个把日子就到了夏末。夏日最后的阳光，秋季开始的月光。他要在那个重要的时刻将果实吞下，许下他琢磨了多年的愿望。

夏末的最后一天，他郑重其事地在树下架好长桌，插上蜡烛，像做法一样摆满稀奇古怪的吃食。当橙红色的红日沉没，最后一抹红霞逐渐变得黯淡时，他吃掉那个不管是看起来还是尝起来都像是苹果的果实，一边在心里说：

**_请让那个死去的人回来。_ **

那天夜里他睡得很不安稳，先是激动，然后是紧张，翻来覆去就是无法入眠。有一阵子，他屏息静听屋外的动静，恨不得把风吹草动都当成敲门声。闹到后半夜，他有些累了，迷迷瞪瞪地睡了一小会儿。

敲门声比他预料中来得还要早。他觉得自己的呼吸仿佛刚刚平稳了几秒钟，接着便被一阵急促的敲门声闹起来。他瞬间清醒过来，披上晨衣，翻身一跃冲向门口。

他飞快地将门拉开，脑海中甚至已经提前浮现出了那个坚实的身影。他提起嘴角，正准备问好，没想到站在门前的，是隔壁的老甘吉。

**_“比尔博先生！你快去看看！你堂弟卓果一家出事了！”_ **

x

他们都说那孩子是个奇迹。只有四岁，救上来时已经没了呼吸。把他们救起来的夜巡人吓坏了，跑去找帮手，结果回来时发现小家伙正咳个不停，啼哭着推搡他的爸爸妈妈。可惜，巴金斯夫妻没有挺过去。四岁的弗罗多·巴金斯一下子成了孤儿。

比尔博喜爱他乖巧可爱的侄子，平日经常给他做各式各样的糕点。当他仍旧穿着晨袍，跑到河边时，他看见他可怜的侄子。皱巴巴的衣服，乌黑的卷发滴着水，蓝色的眼睛充满了他这个年纪不能承受的哀伤。

那时他就知道了，自己的愿望，阴差阳错救了这个孩子。

他不能说是失望，毕竟挽救了一条生命，还是他心爱的侄子。但十年的盼望，十年的恳切，竟然因为一场意外成为了泡影。 ** _你本就不该寄希望于神的诺言，_** 他阴郁地想，盯着对面在床上熟睡的侄子。 ** _总会在哪里出错。_**

出错，他已经习惯了出错。不论是一时贪欲作怪拿走艾肯宝石，还是在渡鸦岭上被奥克击昏。他好像是个聪明一时，却总在关键时刻掉链子的小丑。命运不总会眷顾他，他依旧无法逃过某种冥冥之中的因果律。

手中的茶凉了。比尔博起身拿起茶壶，准备做再烧一壶。今夜要看着发烧的小家伙。

他转身望向弗罗多，小男孩肉嘟嘟的脸颊如同成熟的果实。死去的人不可能复生，但有可能活下去的人不应该失去机会。仿佛是为了弥补他的孤单，让他不再形单影只地盼望着自己的终点，雅梵纳又将这个小家伙送了回来。

“我会好好照看你。”比尔博喃喃自语。

弗罗多虽说大多数时候是个乖顺的孩子，但他对野外却抱有几乎偏执的向往。他常常缠着比尔博讲那些冒险的经历，每到和煦的日子，他便缠着比尔博去那些草坪、小树林、小溪小湖（“千万别靠近水，孩子！”），啃着苹果观察那些蚂蚁、蝴蝶、瓢虫。比尔博现在也算监护人了，自然不能大意。为了安全起见，他甚至翻箱倒柜找出来德瓦林当年送给他的指虎戴在手上——尽管他不太清楚用法。弗罗多在一边玩，比尔博就找个视线好的地方坐下，手里拿个本子，在上面随意写写画画。有着菱形叶子的树，仿佛已是褪色的回忆。

都说人们察觉不到孩子的成长，一晃眼，弗罗多长得快和他一样高了。尽管如此，比尔博还是阻止他去大河边，甚至多次因为这个与弗罗多起了争执。直到有一天，弗罗多再也无法忍受他叔叔的固执，愤而离席，将门狠狠地甩上，不知去了哪里。

起初，比尔博没放在心上，心想小伙子生气也容易，消气也容易，过几个小时就回来了。没想到下午突然变了天，狂风大作，不一会就下起了盛夏特有的倾盆大雨。比尔博刚开始还在门口张望，想象那小子一副落汤鸡灰溜溜地跑回来。但又过了半个小时，还是全无弗罗多的身影。

雨丝毫没有缓解的迹象，比尔博焦急起来。他莫不成去了河边？暴雨涨水，水流湍急，要是真的被卷入河中，那可怎么得了。一想到这儿，他立刻披斗篷穿靴子，又带上一件斗篷，犹豫片刻又去找来绳子。

刚要出门，只见从远处慌忙跑来一个瘦小的霍比特人，正是弗罗多。他跟他的叔叔说，他在河边发现了一个溺水者。

x

比尔博素来尊敬神明，但他大多数时候仰仗自己的行动，力图用智慧与巧计达成自己的目的。然而，当他在豆大的雨点中看清趴在岸边的是谁时，他感到一阵眩晕，要是弗罗多没即使扶住他，他估计会跌倒在地。接着，他默默求遍自己知道的所有神明，求他们保佑眼前的矮人千万要活着。

**_不如说是，不要再死去。_ **

**_这是在做梦，_** 他双手抓住矮人的衣服，和弗罗多两人又拖又拽，衣服上下没一处干燥的地方。好像经历过一个纪元那么长的时间，才气喘吁吁地将矮人拽回了袋底洞。 ** _我还在雅梵纳的梦里。_**

比尔博和弗罗多把他的外套剥去，合力将他抬到床上去，猛往壁炉里添柴。

**_但是一如啊，他怎么可能还如此清晰地记得他高耸的眉骨，凌厉的眉峰，眉宇间无法磨灭的皱纹，他凌乱的黑色长发，坚毅的鼻梁。他怎么可能还记得，他的头发绑成怎样的发式，上面有几根发辫，穿了几颗珠子？_ **

他望着床上那人平稳起伏的胸膛，感到浑身发冷，面颊发烫。弗罗多端着一盆热水走过来，疑惑地问：

“叔叔，你认识他？”

比尔博闭上眼睛，感叹雅梵纳的造化。没有弗罗多，他便不可能救起不知为何倒在河边的索林。多年前许下的愿望竟然得以变成现实，他是受到了怎样的眷顾。

“认识。时候不早了，你快把湿衣服脱了，洗个澡睡觉吧。

他早该回来了。”

他又是一宿未眠。又是为了照看一个发着低烧的溺水者。他在昏暗的灯光下，他细细端详这位十几年未见的老朋友。岁月改变了自己，却没有改变他。 ** _我们现在的年纪终于对上了，_** 他幽默地想，一边将他掖在被窝里的手拿出来，牢牢握住。

天蒙蒙亮时，报晓的鸟儿长鸣。暴雨宣告夏日结束，秋日来临，又是艳阳高照的一天。阳光渐渐露出脑袋，爬上窗台，越过窗楣，轻柔地洒在梦中人的脸上。

过了一会儿，睫毛惊动，两条浓眉拧在一起。那人的眼睛缓缓睁开，比尔博得以再次望见永恒的大海。

这次他永远都不想离开。

“你看，我不会丢下你。”索林微微笑着，整个人沐浴在金色的阳光中。

“你从来都不会。”比尔博倾身向前。

他们的额头紧紧抵在一起。


End file.
